Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 10 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 2 }{ 2 } $
Explanation: $ = 7 \times 10 + 7 \times 1 $ $ = 70 + 7 \times 1 $ $ = 70 + 7 $ $ = 77 $